Shopping with Ahsoka and Anakin
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Shopping with Anakin and Ahsoka was never easy, what with Barriss reading gossip magazines, Anakin buying 1,000 boxes of cookies, and Ahsoka contemplating eating her master.


"Okay," said Anakin, handing Ahsoka the shopping list on their way into Galaxy's Groceries. "This should be easy enough. We only need, what, twenty things?"

"Fifty-seven," Ahsoka corrected, grinning. "But who's counting?"

They stepped into the store. Anakin grabbed avery t and pulled the baby seat down. "Get in!" he told Ahsoka.

"What?! No!"

Anakin sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

They walked a bit further into the store, until Anakin spotted the cookie aisle.

"SUGAR!" he yelled, running towards them with the cart, and almost leaving Ahsoka behind.

"WAIT, MASTER!" she yelled, trying to catch up with Anakin before he ran into the cookie display.

Too late.

"Oops," Anakin muttered, staring at the one thousand boxes of cookies that now surrounded him. Unfortunately, all the cookies had crumbled inside them.

"You wrecked my display?" the baker cried. "My baby!" He pretended to faint. "You wrecked my baby!"

"Sorry," Ahsoka sighed, helping Anakin up.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" the baker cried. "Now you have to buy them!"

Ahsoka gulped, turning towards her Master, who looked sad. "Oh, come _on_ ," he said, trying to reason with the baker. "They only have twenty grams of sugar per bite! Nobody would have bought them anyway!"

"That's a lot of sugar, Skyguy,"

"What?" Anakin looked appalled. "No it's not! I like the kind with a million grams of sugar per bite!"

Ahsoka sighed. "We'll take the cookies," she told the baker. "Just deliver them to Master/Padawan apartment 1139 at the Jedi Temple, please,"

* * *

After paying for all the cookies, the duo continued to the produce aisle. "Hmm," Anakin said, "Should I buy husked or unhusked corn?" While making that very important decision, Anakin accidentally ran the cart over his padawan's feet.

"Ow!" she yelled, hopping around on one foot. "Master, watch where you're going!"

"Well, _sorry_ ," Anakin sighed. "I was busy! Now, be quiet and let me think,"

Ahsoka gave up and just threw corn in the cart.

* * *

"All right, now we need cereal," Anakin said. He was about to get boring plain old cheerios, but then he spotted the marshmallow filled apple jacks. "We're getting these!" he decided.

Ahsoka, who really didn't want to let Anakin get on a sugar high, said no.

"What? Why not?" he whined.

"Because they have too much sugar," Although, to be fair, Ahsoka did have a secret stash of sugar filled goodies under her bed. But she wasn't about to let Anakin in on _that_ particular secret.

"Too bad!"

"Anakin, put them away now, or I'll tell Padme about how you-"

"About how he what?" Padme asked, showing up right next to them. Anakin gulped.

"Nothing!" he cried, shoving the box of sugary cereal under the corn in the grocery cart.

"Anakin, I thought we said we were going to start telling each other everything!"

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "Why would you do that? Are you two like, in love or something?" Padme blushed.

"What? No!" Anakin cried. "NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'm totally not in love with _her!_ She's old and creepy, she has five hundred cats, _and_ she's dating Obi-Wan!"

"What?" Ahsoka yelled, her eyebrows raised. "I thought attachment was forbidden by the code!" She turned to Padme. "How long have you been dating him?"

"Since the invasion of Naboo," Anakin told her.

"Thanks a lot, Anakin," Padme muttered. She blushed even redder. "I"m not- he's not- we're not dating, okay!"

"Oh," said Ahsoka, frowning. "You're not?" But then she smiled. "Oh, I get it! You're engaged! Ooo, can I be the flower girl?"

Anakin sighed. "Sorry, Ahsoka, but Padme already asked her niece,"

"Aww," Ahsoka sighed. "Can I be a bridesmaid then?"

"Nope," said Padme. "You can't be anything because-"

Anakin cut her off "-the places are already filled."

"Well, since you're not in love with Padme, I guess you won't mind me telling her that you ate her secret stash of candy the last time you went to her house!" Ahsoka smiled.

"ANAKIN!"

* * *

They continued on to the deli section of the store. "CHIPS!" Anakin screamed, running with the cart towards the bagged goodies that were 1234567898327% air and .0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% actual food. Suddenly, an old lady walked in between him and the chips.

"OUTTA MY WAY, GRANDMA!" Anakin yelled, running her over with the cart.

"EVIL JEDI!" she yelled in a southern accent, and hit him over the head with her cane. "I'M GOING TO TELL MY HUSBAND PALPY WHAT YOU DID!"

Little did Anakin and Ahsoka know that the "Palpy" she spoke of was actual Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of the Republic, and because of Anakin's, er, little mishap, the old lady would tell her husband to turn Anakin into a Sith Lord so that he could go kill all the Jedi.

"Well, sor-ry!" Anakin said as the old lady hit him with the cane again. "Ow!" Ahsoka sighed, pulled out her lightsaber, and made the old lady go away.

"Thanks, Snips," he sighed, grabbing fifty bags of chips. It would have been much cheaper to just buy a bag, but Anakin was too lazy to do so.

"Okay," said Ahsoka, looking at the list. "Now we only need ice cream, bread, and..." she trailed off. "Ladies' hair conditioner? Master, I'm bald!"

Anakin flipped his soft, conditioned hair that had approximately zero split ends. "Well, duh! It's for me!" Ahsoka sighed.

"Okay, Master,"

After getting Anakin his shampoo, and placing twenty boxes of ice cream in the cart (along with giant bottles of chocolate sauce, sprinkles, and pure sugar) Ahsoka spotted Obi-Wan.

"Quick, get down, Master! What if Obi-Wan sees all our ice cream?"

"Then he'll kill us," Anakin muttered. He pulled Ahsoka behind a fruit display.

"Hmm," Obi-Wan said. Anakin could just make out his face between the red berries. "Well, whoever owns this cart must have diabetes!" He sipped his cup of tea, and pulled out his copy of Pride and Prejudice. "I think I'll just sit here for awhile,"

Ahsoka groaned. "Master, what do we do?" she whispered loudly.

"Wait until he falls asleep," Anakin.

Approximately five hours, twenty minutes, and ten seconds later, Obi-Wan was still awake and reading. By that time, it was almost midnight, and Ahsoka was so tired and hungry that she was considering eating Anakin. Weren't togrutas carnivores anyways?

Finally, thirty minutes after, Obi-Wan fell asleep, and Anakin and Ahsoka ran to the checkout line.

"Look!" Ahsoka cried, pointing to the magazine rack. "Palpatine is a Sith Lord, and Padme's having twins! Wait, what?! Oh, and look! Darth Maul survived!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Ahsoka, those are just gossip magazines. Don't listen to them,"

"Barriss Offee says that they're the only things she'll read," Ahsoka said, frowning. "She said they misplaced her trust in the Jedi, but I think she was kidding,"

"That's exactly why you're not reading them, Snips," Anakin replied

"That will be 50,000 credits, please," the cashier said, looking tired.

"Um..." Anakin said. He turned to Ahsoka. "Hey, got any credits?"

Ahsoka emptied out her pockets. "Sorry, Master. I spent them all on the cookies," Anakin sighed.

"Just put them on Obi-Wan Kenobi's tab,"

"All 50,000?" the cashier asked.

"Uh, yes please," Anakin asked.

"Well, I'm afraid that according to the rules, I can only put 49,999 credits on his tab,"

"Can you make an exception?" Ahsoka begged. "Please?"

"I'm afraid not,"

Anakin waved his hand around randomly. "You will do what I tell you,"

"Sorry sir," the cashier said. "Mind tricks don't work on me since I'm a Jedi. This is just my side job. But I'll pay you a credit if watch my padawan for an hour!"

"Sold!" Ahsoka cried, not even thinking about how little that was.

* * *

On the way back to the temple, Ahsoka was so tired that she fell asleep on Anakin's shoulder, which was nearly an impossible feat because a) they were on a speeder bike, and b) Anakin was driving.

When they arrived back at the Jedi Temple, Anakin carried Ahsoka back to their room. Henbgently prodded his padawan. "Wake up, Snips,"

"What?" she said, a bit disoriented. "Where are we?"

"Home," Anakin replied. He grinned. "And I need you to help me get all these cookies out of the way,"

* * *

They finally made a path to the door by 5:00 in the morning. Ahsoka didn't even bother to brush her teeth, just jumped into bed.

Then, at five-thirty, a certain cashier's padawan knocked on the door.

"Masters!" she yelled. "You're supposed to watch me for an hour so you can earn your credit!"

Anakin groaned.

 **A/N: Please please please review.**


End file.
